


Christmas Movies

by Ggeri_Sminth



Series: Holiday 2k Prompts [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: And a librarian, Christmas Movies, Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jim is a writer, Jim is insecure, Kissing in the Snow, M/M, Seb being cute, Seb is a spy, cliche get together, they literately run into each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: Jim doesn't like Christmas movies, the real world isn't like that. Why watch something that brings people false hope.





	Christmas Movies

**Author's Note:**

> It's super chilly out today. Personally, I love Christmas movies. Their so sweet and give me warm feelings.

Christmas Movies

James didn’t like to watch Christmas movies, he found them a bore. They were repetitive and all the same, a Christmas miracle, or someone out view on the Christmas season would be changed. It was always the same, there was always a happy ending. James didn’t really believe in happy endings, they didn’t happen in real life. His prince charming wasn’t just going to bump into him and accidentally spill hot chocolate on him. Then they would run into each other within the next week and their lives would get turned upside down. But by the end of it, they would get their happy ever after.

He was happy with the way that his life is right now, he didn’t need that Christmas miracle. That thing to brighten up his Christmas blues. That just didn’t happen in real life and so he didn’t like to watch Christmas movies, because why get one’s hopes up right. At one point in time, he used to love Christmas movies. As a child who wouldn’t love them, they are always filled with magic and false hope. Something that children need. Hope and magic, two things that in the eyes of an adult aren’t really things that exist. Of course, most children keep ahold of that love for magic and hope for a long time.

James believed that good things would happen to him if he stayed a good person, did as he was told and took care of others. That didn’t happen, lot and lots of bad things happened to him. He grew out of the thoughts that magic would make everything better. That on Christmas day, a Christmas Miracle would happen and change his fortune would change for the better. That someone would come along and save him from the hell that he lived in. It never happened and after a while, he stopped believing that it would happen. He stopped dreaming of a life that would magically get better. Magic and hope weren’t things that he needed or wanted.

So now it didn’t matter, Christmas moves were nothing but a fake cheap joke. The real world didn’t work like that, and it never would. It would never ever work like that, well until it did. James had made it out of Ireland and away from his abusive father all by himself. He had escaped with the clothing on his back and nothing more. He made it all the way to London and there he began his new life. Now he was a starving writer who worked in a library. He was trying to get his first book published but no one would take him seriously and he didn’t have enough money to publish it on his own. He even had his own blog about historical fact and dramas.

James was a history buff, going to school to get his history major so that he could write historical accurate dramas with some mystery mixed in. James thought that he was pretty good, but every editor that he had sent his manuscript to be told that no one would ever read his work. James had just about given up, living life day to day trying the best that he can to ignore the thought that he swapped one miserable life for another. The only thing that was better with this life is that he didn’t have to sit and wait at night for his father to come and take him to bed.

The libraries are always quiet around Christmas time, no one seems to be borrowing books. There are a few people that do come in. After all, you are always going to get your homeless that just need someplace to be warm, a place that will allow them to just sit and breath without any thoughts. James didn’t mind them, as long as they didn’t bother him. It was on one of those quiet little days when he was on his way home that something that would happen in a Christmas movie happened to him.

He was walking, not really looking where he was going when he bumped into someone. James fell backward and landed on his ass in the cold snow, his hot coffee spilling all over his pants and hoody. James growled and was about to yell at the person who had bumped into him when a deep voice stopped him.

“I’m terribly sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going. Here let me help you up.”

James blinked as a tall blond man with brilliant blue eyes reached down and grasped his arm pulling him to his legs. The man smiled at him before frowning and reaching his nimble fingers out to tap the wet stain now on James top.

“Oh dear, it seems that I have made you spill your coffee.”

James flushed and pulled back slightly, “It’s alright. I wasn’t paying attention either…”

The man smiles again, “I live nearby, would you like to accompany there so that you may dry off and warm up. I could even throw your clothing in the laundry for all the trouble I have caused you.”

James blinked at the man. He was gorgeous, and it would be true that James would have to finish the rest of his walk home cold and wet if he didn’t take the man up on his offer. On top of that, he wouldn’t be able to wash his clothing for another week or so and he did like this jumper quite a bit.

“That would be nice, lead the way.”

The man smiles, “My name is Sebastian.”

James hums, “Jim.”

“it’s very nice to meet you, Jim. Again, I am sorry for the bump.”

Jim flusters but doesn’t say anything as he walks alongside Sebastian. He leads him to a nice-looking building. He must enter a code to get in before opening the door. There is a doorman and he smiles at Sebastian asking if he has anything that needs to be taken up to his flat.

“No Richard, nothing today. Thank you.”

“Of course, Mr. Moran.”

James looks around the foyer in awe and silence as he follows Sebastian to the elevator. It doesn’t take long for James to realize that Sebastian is very well off, as they make it all the way to the top. The door opens, and a small hallway appears before them with only one door at the end of it. James actually gasps at the site of the flat that he steps into.

Sebastian smiles at him, “Let me get you something to change into while I get your clothing clean.”

James nodded standing star struck and in awe at the whole place. Sebastian comes back a few minutes later with a change of clothing and then leads him to the bathroom to change.

“You can also take a shower, I am sure the hot water will help warm you up more.”

“Ah thanks, where… where should I place my clothing?”

“You can place them on the toilet and I’ll get them once the shower is going. Or if you don’t want to shower you can just bring them out once you are changed.”

James hums and nods his head in thanks. As he stands in the bathroom James decides that he is going to take a shower. Why not? Sebastian is offering, and it would be nice to feel the hot water. He strips out of his wet clothing and places them on the toilet. Setting his phone, wallet, and keys on the counter. It doesn’t take him long for him to figure out how to get the shower working. Once it’s on and he is inside of the shower James takes a second to look around and get a feel for the place.

It isn’t long before the door opens and then closes again. James can’t help but think how much his day has turned into a Christmas movie. He chuckles to himself at the thought. Next thing he’ll be kissing the stranger as it snows outside and then suddenly, they will be in a relationship together. Funny how that isn’t how the real world worked. You didn’t get that happy ever after in a matter of hours, or even in a matter of a couple of days to a week. It just didn’t happen, and James would stick to that belief.

Sebastian was an honorable host and was nothing but kind and caring. He even offered to walk James home once he was warmed up and his clothing was clean. James declined, he didn’t really feel all that comfortable letting this man know where he lived. It would make him feel underwhelmed. James didn’t need to see the pity in the eyes of this gorgeous man.

The next couple of weeks went by pretty normal until Sebastian came into the library. He was checking out a book on cooking or exotic cooking. James felt a bit of jealousy run through his being at the thought of Sebastian cooking for anyone but him. He knew that it was pretty petty of him to feel that way. He doesn’t have any claim on Sebastian, after all, he just met him.

“Hello Jim, surprise meeting you here.”

James hums as he scans the book, “Yeah I work here…”

Sebastian smiles at him, “Would you like to go out to dinner with me?”

James lifts his head quickly snapping up, “out with you… like a date?”

“Yes, I would like to take you to dinner. You are very pretty, and I would love to get to know you better. Would that be okay?”

James nods his head, “Yeah… yeah, I would like that.”

Sebastian smiles and hands over a slip of paper with his number on it. “Text me when you get off and I’ll take you out if that’s okay.”

James nods his head and smiles a flushed little smile before handing over the book that Sebastian was checking out. Over the next couple of weeks James and Sebastian go out on several dates and James gets to know Sebastian more and more. The man always picks him up after dinner and pays for James cab to send him home. He doesn’t question why James doesn’t want him to take him home and is always nice and courteous.

As the weeks slip by James starts to think that his life is becoming more and more like a Christmas movie. It makes him worried, Christmas movies almost always end with a kiss and that happy ending. But James had never before in his life ever gotten his happy ending, and the thing was Sebastian and James had kissed several times already. James was sure that they had moved on from the going on dates to being Boyfriends by this point. Yet he wasn’t all that sure.

Finally, it was Christmas eve and James weren’t sure what was going to happen, would he have the Christmas movie ending or would his life just go on. Or stop, leaving him wishing for that Christmas movie ending. Sebastian hadn’t spoken to him in a couple of days and James was sure that he had finally gotten tired of him. He had been feeling very, very gloomy with the knowledge that Sebastian might not want him anymore.

They had plans to meet up at this nice fancy place on Christmas Eve, but James wasn’t sure that Sebastian would be there, and as the hours ticked towards the meeting time James became more and more nervous. Thinking darker and darker thoughts. Until he was standing in the snow in front of the restaurant that they were to meet at. The clock ticked down and before he knew it, it was past the time of the meeting.

The tears that he had been holding back started to slip down his cheeks. He couldn’t help the pain that he was feeling. Just as he was about to turn and go blond eyes and blue hair slip into his vision. A hand reaches out and slips the tears away from his cheeks.

“Sorry, I’m late. Got held up at work.”

James blinks, “Sebastian?”

He smiles, “Yes James.” Then bends down and kisses him, right there in the snow as it is slipping down against their cheeks and covering their bodies. James isn’t sure what is going to happen next, but he is glad that for once to be proven wrong. Christmas movies do happen in real life, you just have to be lucky enough to bump into a hot stranger who will turn your life upside down and all for the best.


End file.
